Marauders Three
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Seven years of Hogwarts looked promising for the trio of friends. The opportunity for adventure sat around every corner, all they had to do was stay out of detention long enough to experience the fun. *Drabble series, Next Generation*
1. Beginnings

**Thanks for checking out my little drabble series. If you are new to my work, I want to thank you for giving me the chance. I hope I don't disappoint. I am open for criticism, be it little or large. I'm always looking for ways to improve, it's a large reason why I am still on this site after the last few years. I get better with each one of these I write, and you lovely people keep me going. If you are a returning reader of mine, I also want to thank you and apologize in advance. I seemed to have entranced you with my lack of proper grammar and strange tales. You are under my spell. **

**I do not own the characters though; at least most of them, there may be an OC or two to fill in where I need, but do not expect many of them in here. J.K.R owns these babies present. I simply am borrowing them. I am being the greedy child and taking her toys since she's not playing with them anyways. I mean, she shows us the Marauders Three (Copyright of me), than leaves us with nothing more than an epilogue with them. I need more of these three. Hence, the fanfiction. **

**As for this piece, it will focus largely on Scorpius, Albus and Miss Rose through their journey through Hogwarts. Expect love, humor, history, trouble, friends, and mischief to be managed.**

-oOo-

After three years, Albus felt it was only right to call Rose and Scorpius his closest, and best, friends. The trio of Ravenclaw's had become inseparable the moment they met Scorpius on the train ride their first year. The cousin's had taken to the Malfoy instantly, finding a deep rooted friendship forming between them. The three became more attached to one another as the years went by, and the number of detentions on their permanent records grew. They were known for their troublemaking; second only to the duo of Fred Jr and James, despite Scorpius and Rose being the top competitors for the highest scores of their year. Their time in detention was growing dangerously close to the amount of time spent in the library.

With their troublemaking ways known widely through the school, none of the passing students paid any mind to the trio of third years who were taking great advantage of their free time. They moved through the court yard, laughing in side busting joy as they went. Albus stifled his laughter, turned to his friends and grinned wickedly. "Are we ready?"

"I am not doing this Al." Rose rolled her eyes, unable to quiet the laughter in her voice.

"Come on Rose," Scorpius leaned his face towards her, narrowing his eyes in a taunting manner. "The League of Evil needs you."

Rose glared at him. "You are such a dork, Malfoy."

"Always with the insults," Scorpius chuckled. "Why must you be this way, Weasley?"

A groan escaped from Albus' lips, drawing their attention back to him. "Can you flirt later? It's really sickening to watch. Now come on, we have initiations to do."

"Couldn't we have done this somewhere less," Rose toyed around with her words, glancing at the dozens of students and teachers that passed around, "public? Everyone is going to think we're weird. Or crazy."

"They don't think that already?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow, earning a blank glare from Rose. The Ravenclaw shrugged his shoulders casually. "Come on Rosie Posy, I think by now everyone has gotten use to the weirdness."

"Your weirdness, yes." Rose tossed him a superior smirk. "People think that I'm normal."

"I said no flirting." Albus injected.

Scorpius turned his smirk onto the boy, adjusting the glasses on his nose. "If this is what you call flirting, than its no wonder that Finnegan girl won't give you the time of day."

"Let's not bring that up." Albus shut down that line of conversation as quickly as he could. "Now come on. It's about time we make the Marauders Three official."

"Marauders Three?" Rose laughed. "What a dumb name. Is that what we're going with? What happened to League of Evil?"

"We thought it might give the teachers the wrong impression." Albus rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. Scorpius nodded in agreement, a look of amusement in his light blue eyes. "Don't make fun of the name," Albus tossed a light glare at his cousin, "It took me and Scorp all night to come up with it."

"He wouldn't budge." Scorpius's voice tinged on sarcasm. "He was stuck on this name."

"I see." Rose nodded. "We aren't getting out of this initiation thing are we?"

"Nope," Ablus chuckled. "Now you two memorized the oath?"

"Yes." Scorpius answered first. "You kept me up all night making sure I knew it."

Rose frowned. "I know it too."

"Good." Albus smiled. He glanced around their setting's, looking for something. He spotted it, his eyes growing wide as he stepped away from them quickly. The two watched in curiosity, and slight worry, as Albus climbed into one of the large windows that the wall between the hallway and courtyard sported. The thirteen year old seemed small in the enormous hole. His grin only widened at the stares he was receiving from his friends, and several of the surrounding students. "Got to do this right." He pounded on his chest, and cleared his throat. "I, Albus Severus Potter, do pledge my life and soul to the causing of trouble, and do solemnly swear to have the back of my fellow Marauders, from this day until my last."

He clapped for himself quickly, before tossing an expecting glance onto the other boy. Scorpius understood that he wasn't getting out of this any time soon. He kept a frown on his lips, trying not to portray the amusement and joy he was feeling underneath. He'd never admit it, but the time spent with the cousins was some of the best moments of his school years. With that in mind, he joined his friend in the window seal. He stood tall and proud, smirking as the students around them began to whisper and point at the group. Their stares and muttering was so much different than how they had originally been during his first year. Those glares had been of hatred, the stares upon him now were more of curiosity and amusement.

Scorpius smiled at how easily he had found his place in the school. He pushed the thin glasses he sported back into their proper position on his nose. He glanced between his two friends before reciting the oath. "I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do pledge my life and soul to the causing of trouble, and do solemnly swear to have the back of my fellow Marauders, from this day until my last."

Albus clapped excitedly, before tossing his gaze onto Rose. The girl was fighting chuckles and a growing blush. Her two friends stood in the window seal, waiting for her to join them. They grinned like mad, uncaring of what the world around them thought. Rose smiled at them. Reputation and the thoughts of other's be damned, she climbed into the space with the two of them. She placed herself between Scorpius and Ablus smiling at both of them before she spoke. "I can't believe I'm doing this. But here goes. I, Rose Hermione Weasely, do pledge my life and soul to the causing of trouble, and do solemnly swear to have the back of my fellow Marauders, from this day until my last."

Rose gleamed at the two friends beside her, taking their hands into her own. The trio beamed at one another in enjoyment and pure delight.

"What the Hell are you three doing?" The voice from behind turned the three around. They caught sight of James, the fourth year's intense green stare watching them carefully and curiously under the messy mop of blackened hair. Beside him, Fred Jr snickered behind a lightly toasted colored hand. His eyes were a darkened shade of green; holding a mischief-making gleam. The red hair of a Weasley was dominate in the boy, and matched a close shade to the red of the Gryffindor house the two belonged to.

"Nothing." Albus answered quickly.

"Okay, little Bro." James smirked. "Just try to keep out of trouble. You lot's detention record is getting dangerously close to ours."

"We wouldn't want James here to become the good boy of the family." Fred chuckled as he nudged the Potter beside him.

"Got a point there my friend." James nodded at the Weasley. "I enjoy being the troublesome son. Speaking of trouble, are the tinkers set?"

The two Gryffindor's continued their conversation as they stepped away, leaving the trio of Ravenclaws to watch in wonder. They exchanged brief glances of unease at the prospect of what the two friends were planning. Rose cleared her throat, leaping out of the window first. She landed in the grass, and spun to face her two friends. "So. Who wants to head to the library? We have that paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts due at the end of this week and I know you haven't even started on it"

Albus' snickered. "Has anyone _really_ started on that paper?"

"I have." Rose responded. "And I've finished it. You on the other hand."

"Oh God." Albus sighed. "Way to ruin the moment."

"She does have a point." Scorpius defended, leaping out of the window. He stood beside Rose, and turned to face Albus. "If you keep slacking off on the papers, Professor Tak is going to fail you. Besides, I need to check out a book for Herbology while we're there."

"What book do you need?" Albus raised an eyebrow. "We're getting seeds from singing sunflowers. What is there to research?"

"It's not for the sunflowers." Scorpius shrugged. "I already collected my seeds. Professor Longbottom said that there's a really good book on Snargaluffs in the library, and if I read it I can help him get the plants ready for his sixth years at the end of the week."

"Oh God." Albus repeated as he jumped onto the grass. "It's the Nerd Patrol."

"I thought we were Marauders Three." Rose snickered.

Scorpius smiled at his two friends. "I'm still for the League of Evil."

-oOo-

**Well, there we have drabble number one. The beginning of hopefully a lot more to come. I hope you enjoyed. I wasn't planning on this one to be so long, but I didn't seem right to cut it off after the oaths. I wanted it to seem like just another day of school for the three. **

**But let me know your thoughts. Remember, comments make me write faster. Give me encouragement, criticism, feedback. Don't be shy, I love all forms of reviews, be they good, bad, long, short, or a smiley face. Please don't leave **_**just**_** a smiley though. I love a smiley as much as the next girl, but I want your thoughts. I read every one of your comments, and I tend to respond sooner or later to them. Most of the time. Sometimes I just get lazy and don't respond. That's my fault. But I read and love comments. And favorites/follows are always treasured. **

**If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out the rest of my works. I've got a small but kickass collection of Harry Potter fics in my belt. All with the Marauders Three at the moment. But feel free to check those out. **


	2. The Burrow

**Takes place a few weeks before the start of fourth year for trio. This one focuses largely on Scorpius, and his interaction with the Weasley family.**

**-oOo-**

The Burrow was crowded, noisy, warm, cozy and if not a bit claustrophobic. The building must have been held up by magic itself, for Scorpius feared it would tip any moment; the amount of red heads moving from floor to floor did not help his fears of a complete architectural collapse. He had heard stories of the old Weasley hold out from not only Rose and Albus, but also from the other Weasley/Potter kids he had gotten to know through his years at Hogwarts. The way they spoke of the place left Scorpius wishing to see it with his own eyes. That desire had been fulfilled just weeks prior to the start of his fourth year. The annual Weasley gathering at the Burrow had been extended to the young Malfoy, much to his surprise. He knew many of the Weasley kids pretty well, but the fear of meeting the older members of the family had been burning in the back of his mind for some time now.

He had already met Harry and Ginny on Platform 9 ¾ while getting off the train first year. The man had smiled at him with underlining tension on his lips as if unsure what to make of the child. The meeting had been short as his mother had found him and took him home after a short conversation with Harry. Overtime, the Boy Who Lived had become more comfortable with Scorpius, to the point of not thinking twice in allowing him into his home. His meeting Ron and Hermione had gone a bit differently. The woman had smiled at him openly, while her husband seemed to be fighting the desire to leave. He had given him a chance after second year, but Rose's father still frightened him slightly, as he never knew what the man felt towards him. The thought that all of Rose's uncles would react the same way as her father had the first time ticked in the back of his mind and frightened him.

So his nervousness whenever he arrived at the Burrow by side along apparition via Harry and his family was understandable. He was a Malfoy stepping into the home base of the Weasley clan. Generations of Malfoy's before him would never had stepped foot into the home. In truth, his ancestors prior would have never thought to associate with the Weasley family in general. And yet here he was, a silver haired Malfoy moving through the mass of Weasley red heads. The prejudice and purity of bloodlines didn't sit with the fourteen year old like it had for so many before him. He honestly didn't care about the differences in blood statues. He only hoped that the members of the family would allow him the chance to show them that. To show them that he wasn't just another Malfoy corrupted by a racist upbringing.

It had been a reassurance to see Teddy and his grandmother among the family. Scorpius had grown close to Teddy over the years, as Andromeda and Narcissa had reformed the bonds lost during the war, and made sure to allow their grandsons ample time to get to know one another. His blue haired cousin of so many times removed and his grandmother were the first to greet him when he entered. Teddy had drawn the entire Potter family and Scorpius into a tightly gripped hug, his thin, lanky arms fighting to grip around and include all of them. From there, Scorpius had managed to venture farther and farther into the mass of Weasleys, getting to know every one of them in different manners. Rose and Albus had taken the responsibility to introduce him to everyone. Lily had trailed behind, doing well to stick by Scorpius' side as best as she could. The mass of Weasleys he had been introduced to was more than his mind could fathom. He was intelligent, there was no questioning that, be when dozens and dozens of names had been pressed into his mind in such a short period, it was clear that he missed one of three.

Scorpius did well to try and keep track of Rose's uncles though; as each of them had made it fit to remind him that if he ever hurt Rose, just what it was they could do to him. He always gave a confused stare, wondering how any of them had managed to pick up on his feelings for the girl, but decided to brush it off, not wishing to let those forming feelings come out into the open. Especially while in a house full of people who either smiled at him, or glared at him with a passion to smite. Out of all the relatives he had met, it was George Weasley that still stuck with him even after. The joke store owner had glared at his mess of platinum blonde hair for several seconds before something clicked, and a smile had spread over his aged face. George laughed out loud, taking Scorpius' hand and shacking it firmly. The Malfoy had been surprised at how easily the man welcomed him. It wasn't until George told him about how he had heard of all the trouble that Scorpius had caused alongside Rose and Albus that Scorpius understood. He had spent the better part of an hour with George and his family, gaining knowledge of hiding places in the castle and listening to him talk of all the trouble he used to cause with his brother.

But the most shocking interaction to nearly all of them was how easily Scorpius and Arthur Weasley got along. After retiring from the Ministry the year prior, Arthur had taken over the position of Muggle Studies teacher for Hogwarts. He and Scorpius had hit it off the start of third year whenever he had shown up to his class along with Rose, dragging a reluctant Albus Potter behind them. Arthur's fascination with Muggle technology was matched with Scropius'.

There had been an almost two hour stretch where both Scorpius and Arthur had gone missing during the Burrow reunion. It wasn't until a small explosion came from the shed where Arthur stored his collected of Muggle objects that they had been found, dusting smoke off their clothes while frowning at the burning toaster in the yard. The two had only smirked sheepishly at the family members, before they continued to discuss what it was that they had been.

The hours wore on, no one realizing just how late it was getting. The sun began to set, only for the lights to come on and brighten the area with enough light that it seemed to be noon once more. After dinner, several of the members of the family had grabbed brooms and headed out into the back for a makeshift game of Quidditch. Scorpius had declined to play, instead taking a place in the grass, watching with fascination as the teams divided and set into the game quickly. His eyes darted between Rose; beating the Quaffle back and forth with a look of determination of her face, and Albus, who seemed at ease with the position of chaser. Taking his eyes off of his two friends, he watched Harry and Teddy, the two opposing Seekers sitting perfectly still. Their eyes would travel over the field searching for the small, beaten up Snitch that danced between the players. Scorpius would catch glimpses of gold in the air, just before both Harry and Teddy would dart towards it. The two would chase after, but it was clear that neither of them wished to catch it this early into the game. There seemed to be a friendly banter passing between the godfather and godson as they darted back and forth, only to allow the Snitch to disappear before turning their attention back to the game being played. Scorpius watched, partly wishing he had grabbed a broom of his own, but enjoying watching the game none the less. Watching Teddy and Harry was enough to make his sidelined position worth it. He had heard great tales of Harry Potter's time as a Seeker. His father had told him several stories of the man's Seeker career at Hogwarts. Draco always told the stories with a bit of nostalgic frustration, but even the old Slytherin held a respect for Harry's talents on the field.

"I never did get Quidditch." The voice startled Scorpius. He drew his eyes from the game, and looked upon the woman sitting beside him. Mrs. Molly Weasley had hit a ripe old age, it was clear in the drop of her eyes. Her hair held wisps of grey throughout. The shine in her old eyes was still youthful and energized, and her smile never seemed to stop growing. She sent a grin towards him, before turning to look at the game. "I remember going to watch the games while I was at Hogwarts. I never could quite follow though. Even when the kids started to play, I never did understand anything they were saying about it. I guess I just am not one for sports. What about you? Why aren't you up there playing?"

"Decided to watch." Scorpius shrugged, unsure of where he stood with Mrs. Weasley. He had been introduced to her shortly upon arrival, but the exchange had been cut short when he had been grabbed by James and Fred and taken to meet George. She had scolded Arthur for the explosion earlier, and merely smiled sadly at Scorpius and warned him not to get too mixed up with Arthur's antics. She seemed alright enough, but he was never fully sure. He had made the mistake of thinking that Percy was okay with him, but that had proven a bad assumption to make. He didn't want to make the same mistake and make himself look like a fool in front of another Weasley. "I wanted to watch Mr. Potter in action. I heard he was pretty amazing Seeker."

The two turned their heads to where Harry sat in the sky. The man's focus was clearly no longer on the game, instead he and Teddy were sitting beside one another on their brooms, nudging the other. Their antics earned a few quick remarks from Ron down by the goals that were barely heard by those who watched. Scorpius caught movement from the corner of his eyes. Glancing back, he spotted that several members of the family had come out to watch the ensuing game. He turned back to Molly as she smiled down at him. She smirked cheerfully. "If only he could pay attention long enough to play. I swear, him and Teddy act more like kids than it's healthy for them. And when Ron gets in it, it's like none of them grew up."

Scorpius chuckled, watching as Harry flew over towards the goals, yelling things at Ron in order to disrupt his concentration. It proved to work as Albus sunk the Quaffle through the hope. Laughter rang throughout the field. Scorpius sat back, watching at the players continued on the game, paying no mind to the distractions Harry and Teddy threw at them. It was possible that the two had forgotten about finding the Snitch. But the flash of gold in the distance would snap the two out of it, and they would head after it, only to once more pull up and fall back instead of catching it. He once again figured that they were trying their hardest to not end the game quickly. "Rose tells me you play Seeker for Ravenclaw."

Molly's voice drew Scorpius out of his daze. Nodding once, he looked at her. "Ya. I joined last year."

"How you like the team?"

Scorpius was unsure of all the questioning. Molly seemed to have a quinine interest, but part of him still feared and waited for the complete rejection he was so used to. Almost no one at the Burrow had showed him the hostility he was used to receiving when people learned of his name for the first time. There had been several instances of uneasiness, but none of them brushed him off or made any indication that he wasn't welcomed. It was nice, but the fear still sat with him. Brushing it off, he answered her question. "I love it. Playing for the team is so much cooler than playing in my backyard."

Molly nodded, the smile never leaving her face. From the Quidditch game, they could hear Harry calling for what time it was. An answer was shouted back to him, informing him that it was reaching nearly ten o'clock. The nod he gave was visible to all. Before anyone could react, his broom was turned around, and he was flying to the right. The speed he took the old broom was neck breaking, and Scorpius could only watch in awe as he weaved through the others. Brushing passed Teddy, Harry left his godson looking startled and unsure for a moment. By time Teddy turned his broom around to follow, Harry was already holding the Snitch in his hand calling for the game to end. Scorpius felt his jaw drop. It had taken all of ten seconds for him to end the game that had been dragging on for over two hours. The game began to disband, as balls were placed back into the beaten up trunk, and the goal posts magically transformed back into the thin pillars that had been previously.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Scorpius turned once more to Molly, noticing the glowing smile she was giving him. "While they're putting that away do you want to help me get the cookies out? I just finished a fresh batch before coming out here, they should be cool enough. And I could use an extra pair of hands. These old arms of mine get tired quickly."

"Sure thing." Scorpius beamed before moving to get to his feet. Molly rose, a little shaky at first, but she gained her balance. Throwing an arm around his shoulder, she led him towards the house with a smile. The crowd watching the game had disbanded as well, either heading back into the house, or down to help put the game away.

"We're all glad to have you by the way." Molly spoke as they stepped through the house and into the spacious kitchen. The bustle of noise coming from the other rooms made him wonder if he had heard her correctly. But as Molly stepped away, heading over to check on the cookies that sat on the stove time, he realized he had heard her right.

"Thanks." Scorpius answered quietly, trying to fight the smile on his face. In the back ground he could hear the rest of the family coming in. Molly handed him a specula, pointing him towards the second sheet of cookies. Moving beside her, he carefully took the cookies off of the pan, licking his lips at the way the chocolate chips glistened appetizingly in the light as he moved them onto the plate. It only took a few minutes before the two large sheets of cookies were separated onto the two plates. The smell of fresh baked cookies danced through the kitchen air, and drifted through the house. They had just managed to get the treats onto the dining room table before the room was filled with the Weasley family. He spotted Rose and Albus on the other side of the room, the two making their way over towards where he stood.

"Make sure you get a few cookies for yourself." Molly placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head up to her as she continued speaking. "Merlin knows they go so quickly in this house."

Scorpius nodded, figuring that was all she had to say. That proved to be wrong as she gave his shoulder a squeeze and smiled at him once more. "And I meant what I said, we are all happy to have you here. So do worry so much about trying to fit in. You're family now Scorpius."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius beamed.

Molly chuckled, "call me Grandma. There's got to be at least a dozen Mrs. Weasley's in this house at the moment. Besides, I've already claimed you as one of my grandkids."

Scorpius's smile was built on a full hearted chuckle. "Okay."

Rose and Albus caught up to them at that moment. The two dragged their friend into a tight hug, laughing with one another over nothing really. Rose asked if he had watched her play, a large grin on her face. Albus continued to shove cookies into his mouth, muttering something about lovebirds and needing to find a room.

The excitement in the Burrow continued on into the night, before the kids were rushed off to the rooms they were staying in for the night. Scorpius found himself sharing the room with Albus, Fred, Hugo and James. The five of them kept up the party late into the morning.

-oOo-

**Chapter two, check and done. Reached well into the 2,000 word count range, nearly hitting 3,000. A bit longer than I had intended, but oh well. **


	3. Resemblance

**Starting off, I would like to thank you for joining me in chapter three. And I would like to thank all of you who have faved and followed. I appreciate you sticking around in my little drabble journey and I hope you continue to enjoy. **

**Let's see what you should know prior to reading…. Um. Takes place after first year, but I think you'll pick that up quickly. **

-oOo-

Platform 9 ¾ was always busy at this time of the year. The excitement in the air was twice as high as it had been the last time they had gathered around the Hogwarts Express. Masses of children piled off the train, searching for their family that were there to greet them at the end of term. Harry scanned the platform in search for his sons. The hustle and bustle of the end of term atmosphere was loud, and it was hard to find any one particular child in the mess. He saw several heads of red hair, but he couldn't make out if those red heads belonged to their family or not. He didn't remember having this much trouble picking up James last year.

"Hey, Uncle Harry."

Harry recognized the voice quickly. He only had to turn his head slightly to make out his Godson beside him. Teddy Lupin, standing just shy of six foot, and gracing only a few days passed turning twenty, smirked at him with a playful gleam. He had decided to take his hair to his signature royal blue for the occasion. The deep shade contrasting vibrantly against his pale skin. The shine in his eyes was as bright as his hair. "Where's Aunt Ginny? And Lily?"

"Looking for the boys." Harry answered. "What are you doing here? I thought Victoria found her own way back."

"She did." Teddy replied. The shine in his eyes sparkled briefly at the mention of his beloved girlfriend. "I'm actually here to find my cousin. And there he is now." Teddy's eyes locked on someone moving about in the crowd. Harry tried to follow his gaze, but couldn't find the boy he was speaking of. "Malfoy!"

Harry jumped at the volume that came with Teddy's voice. He often forgot that Teddy was related to the Malfoys. Narrowing his eyes at where his Godson was looking, Harry caught the flash of pale blonde hair. The boy in question spun quickly, his face unclear from the distance and the mass of Hogwarts students pushing around him, but Harry was sure there was a smile forming on the young Malfoy's face. The Malfoy boy raised a hand, signaling for Teddy to give him a moment. Turning back into the crowd, he reached in and pulled out a familiar face. Albus looked around in confusion in the direction the boy pointed. His eyes widened with joy when he spotted his father. Albus moved towards them quickly. Malfoy followed a close step behind.

The distance between them grew short quickly. Harry knelt down, enveloping his eleven year old in a tight embrace. Pulling apart, he smiled at the look of pure happiness that graced his son's face. "Dad. Hogwarts was so cool."

Harry ruffled his son's hair, and stood. "That's good to hear."

"Come on, Teddy, let go." The young voice drew Harry's attention to the scene taking place behind his son. He watched as Teddy gripped Malfoy tightly, and proceeded to ruffle his hair in an inelegant noogie. The eleven year old tried to struggle away from the action. Teddy let go a moment later. Finding freedom, Malfoy stepped away from his cousin, shooting his a deep glare as he righted his wrinkled shirt. The growing smile on his lips destroyed any chance the child had of looking offended or intimidating. "I missed you too."

"Dad," Albus's voice drew Harry's attention back onto his son. He found a pressure on his hand, as Albus lead him over to where Teddy and the Malfoy boy stood. "This is my friend Scorpius. The one I was telling you about. Scorp, this is my dad."

Harry didn't know how to requester the moment. He had indeed heard of his son's friendship with the Malfoy's eldest child. The letters sent home were filled with news of the adventures his son held with Scorpius and Rose. The Ravenclaw trio had made a name for themselves shortly into the year. Harry knew ahead of time of his son's friendship, and he was glad of it. He was pleased that his son hadn't let passed hatreds get to him and corrupt his views. He had heard nothing but good things about the boy from Ablus, Rose, Teddy, and many of the Weasley kids who had gotten to know him over the school year. Even Neville spoke highly of the kid. There was no reason for him to doubt the eleven year old, but looking at him now, it was difficult to shake off some old feeling of anger.

Scorpius looked so much like Draco had at that age. The boy was only an inch or two taller than Albus, but smaller than him in mass. His blonde hair was the same pale shade that he shared with so many Malfoy's before him. But unlike the straight hair of his father, Scorpius's held a bit of curls. The blonde locks were tousled around his head in a windblown fashion, the curls clear in the bangs handing just above his eyes. He smiled widely, the action brightening his pale face. He appeared so happy, so full of life and childish innocents. Harry thought back to Scorpius he had seen in the train station at the beginning of the year. He had appeared so somber and eloquent, his clothes all wrinkle free, and his hair brushed back. Looking at him now, he appeared to be a different kid. It seemed that while he could pull off the Malfoy style, he also had that care free attitude that Draco had never been allowed to have. Yet for each difference between the appearances of Draco and Scorpius, there was another trait that was so similar, if not identical to his father. Scorpius held the same grey tint to his blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of thin framed glasses.. The same smirk on his lips. He held himself with the confidence of a Malfoy. He hadn't noticed the resemblance the first time he had saw him, the distance between him making his features unclear. But there wasn't a train station between them now. There was only a few feet, and Albus excitingly awaiting his father's approval on his new friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." Scorpius's voice shock slightly. Something that Harry picked up on and took note of. Worry clung to the corner of his eyes.

Smiling, Harry nodded back. "You too. Albus has told us a lot."

"Hopefully nothing too bad." Scorpius chuckled, tossing a smirk over at his friend.

The Potter boy let a bout of laughter escape his lip. Resting a hand on Scorpius's shoulder, Ablus let the laughter die, but kept the smile on his face. "Of course not."

"There you two are!" The female voice drew their attention behind them. Four sets of eyes trailed to spot Rose Weasley. The girl moved towards them quickly, her ginger hair dancing with each step she took. "You ran off and left me. Hi Uncle Harry." Rose nodded towards her uncle. "Hey Teddy."

Rose wedged her way between Scorpius and Albus. "I found your parents by the way, Scorpius. They're over by the candy stale at the entrance."

"Thanks." Scorpius said. "I was worried they got lost."

Teddy chuckled lowly, before muttering to himself. "Uncle Draco does have a tendency to wander the wrong way. He got us lost the other day. Spent three hours running around London with no idea where we were."

"I better get going than." Scorpius sighed. "Don't want to keep them waiting."

"Remember to write." Rose muttered, before moving to embrace him in a hug.

"Ya." Albus added, throwing himself into the hug. "Don't spent all summer doing homework."

Scorpius snickered as the three broke apart. He regarded Albus with a firm frown. "Remember to actually _do_ your homework."

Albus sighed. "It's the summer. What kind of monsters give homework over the summer?"

"If you had just done it over the school term," Rose injected, throwing a light glare at her cousin, "than you won't have so much now. You should feel lucky that Professor Flaxen gave you the chance to make up the work."

"You aren't going to write this essay for me are you?" Ablus frowned, glancing between his two friends. Rose and Scorpius exchanged a quick glance before shaking their heads. "Just remember to write. We need to start planning our pranks for next year."

"I will." Scorpius smiled. He turned his gaze onto Harry. The unease and worry crept back in the corner of his eyes as he looked at his best friends father. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Potter."

"It was nice meeting you, Scorpius." Harry replied, giving the boy a large smile.


End file.
